english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (574 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (449 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (431 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (412 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (409 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (406 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (374 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (370 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (362 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (330 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (321 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (319 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jennifer Hale (315 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (292 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (286 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (247 VA titles) (British) #Jess Harnell (245 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (231 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (221 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (221 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (217 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (216 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (214 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (209 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (196 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (196 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (192 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (187 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (185 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (182 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (182 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (182 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (174 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (168 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (165 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (163 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (160 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (158 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (155 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (152 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (150 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (148 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (143 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (136 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (135 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (130 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (127 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (126 VA titles) (American) † #Vanessa Marshall (125 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (124 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (123 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (123 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (122 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (122 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (119 VA titles) (British) #Dave Wittenberg (117 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (117 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (117 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (116 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (116 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (115 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (114 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (113 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (112 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (109 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (108 VA titles) (American) † #Tony Anselmo (108 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (107 VA titles) (British) #Wally Wingert (107 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (104 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (103 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (103 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (103 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (103 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (102 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (102 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (100 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (98 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (96 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (93 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (93 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (93 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (93 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (92 VA titles) (Canadian) #Lex Lang (92 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (92 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (91 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (91 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (91 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (91 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (91 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (89 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (89 VA titles) (British) #JB Blanc (88 VA titles) (American) #Wayne Allwine (88 VA titles) (American) † #Joe Alaskey (87 VA titles) (American) † #James Horan (86 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (86 VA titles) (American) #Brian Cummings (85 VA titles) (American)